


Tumblr prompt 7

by defenselesswriter



Series: Tumblr Fics [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Stiles with scars from his adventures and the others seeing the for the first time/realizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr prompt 7

 

"Dude, what happened to your back?" Scott exclaims as Stiles pulls his now ruined shirt over his head. It’s now ruined thanks to Scott’s pleading puppy eyes, begging him to be a mythbuster and figure out what exactly happens with Diet Coke and Menthos, and didn’t the  _real_  Mythbusters already bust that? ( _Yeah, Stiles, but we haven’t. And science is important._ ) Those stupid puppy dog eyes drenched his favorite white t-shirt in Diet Coke.

But that’s not the point. The point is the long, jagged scar that runs diagonally across Stiles’ back; he can still feel the rabid omega’s claw scraping through his skin two years later.

"It’s nothing, Scotty," Stiles quickly answers as he quickly pulls a shirt at random from his dresser to throw over before Scott can look at it further or see Stiles’ other scars.

The less the pack knows, the better.

***

"Stiles, that is disgusting," Lydia says, her face scrunched up in disgust and huh. There may actually be a hint of concern hidden in there. Weird. "What did you trip on?"

Stiles just shrugs it off, glancing at his calf. Weird that he forgot that one was there. He knew there was a reason he constantly wore pants: mermaids, who aren’t as nice as  _The Little Mermaid_  made them out to be. Why did he wear pants today? What made him think that was a good decision?

"You know I trip on so many things that it’s a mystery at this point," Stiles stumbles through, hoping he doesn’t seem sketchy at all, but he probably really does.

***

Okay, it’s just getting weird at this point. Derek has been staring at Stiles’ ear for the last five minutes. Not even an exaggeration at this point.  _Five minutes straight_  Derek has been staring at his ear.

"What gives?" Stiles asks, finally turning his head to glare at the werewolf.

Derek looks down, embarrassed and guilty like a scolded puppy, and Stiles really needs to stop befriending people who remind him of puppies. Is that even healthy? 

"Your ear," Derek whispers, pointing at it hesitantly. "There’s a piece of it missing. Why?"

Stiles instinctively reaches up to touch his ear and feels the missing piece, looking anywhere but at Derek. He doesn’t want to explain how a bullet shot from some rogue hunters was millimeters from killing Stiles, doesn’t think any of his pack can handle knowing how close Stiles has come to death and how much it actually freaks him out.

"Dude, that’s weird. Wonder how it happened," Stiles says flatly, not even bothering to try to sound convincing. He’s just kind of drained at this point, so he closes his calculus textbook and stands up from Derek’s couch. "I’ll catch you later. I’m beat."

Technically nothing he said was a lie, but he definitely didn’t convince Derek that nothing is wrong with him.

***

"We  _need_ to do something about him,” a hushed voice that sounds suspiciously like Derek says.

"And what do we do, Derek?" Lydia snaps back. "He’s hiding all of these scars from us for a reason. You know Stiles almost as well as Scott does at this point. Do you really think us attacking him with questions and demanding answers is really going to get him to open up?"

"But this isn’t healthy," Derek defends, and Stiles wants to laugh.  _Derek_ doesn’t think Stiles is healthy? Yeah, right. “He’s  _hurting_ himself.”

And whoa  _what?_

"Umm you guys are really far off base," Stiles says, waltzing into the room and setting his backpack on the coffee table and crashing onto the couch next to Derek. "These scars? They’re not self harm. Scott, do you really think I could manage the scar on my back by myself?"

Scott slowly shakes his head and the others stare at him expectantly. The questions are plain in all of their eyes, but he looks at Derek as he talks instead of anyone else.

"The scars you guys have caught glimpses of," Stiles begins with a sigh, "they’re from all these years. Fighting, tracking, running. All of it. I’m a squishy human. I’m not magical like Lydia or a werewolf like the rest of you; I can’t just heal myself. So I get scars."

No one knows what to say, and Stiles never expected them to. They hadn’t realized how vulnerable Stiles is because he didn’t want them to see him like that. Because Stiles knows he’s their weakest link, but that doesn’t mean he will act like he is. 

"Stiles," Scott begins to say and then stops. Allison looks at him with sadness while Lydia looks majorly concerned and Isaac looks so lost and confused while Derek? Derek just sits there and stares at Stiles with no expression.

"Why didn’t you say anything?" Derek finally asks.

"I’m already the weakest of all of you. I didn’t exactly want to wave it around in your faces." Stiles stares right back at him, trying to show him how strong he is even though he really isn’t. 

"You are not the weakest," Derek says, looking disgusted by the thought. "You have saved my ass more times than I can count, and I believe everyone in this room - even  _Peter_  - can honestly say that. You are not the weakest, Stiles. I would argue that you’re the strongest.”

There are nods of agreement around the entire room, and Stiles doesn’t know what to think or how to react. He just leans his head down on Derek’s shoulder and curls into the big man. 

"I love you, guys," he says quietly, knowing they all will hear.

Then there are pack snuggles and lingering touches on Stiles’ different scars as if these small touches will help the memories hurt less.

And well…it works.

 


End file.
